


Unfinished Business

by Batfink



Series: You'll Keep [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Eventual Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unresolved Sexual Tension, more plot than strictly necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days have passed and Bruce returns to check on The Joker but 'real life' gets in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coitus Interruptus

Two days later, Bruce returned to his suite at the hotel with a couple of bags which he deposited on the sofa before slipping off his coat. He found Jack in the bathroom, attempting to shave. He wasn't wearing a shirt so Bruce got a good look at the bruises covering his chest and arms. He had removed the bandage from his shoulder and the wound was looking okay, no infection, stitches still holding.

“That's quite the colour scheme you've got going on there.” He chuckled crossing to Jack and plucking the razor out of his hand.

Jack tilted his head towards Bruce so that he could shave the missed bits. “Yeah, I think a few of them are fading out to yellow, but it seems like there are more every time I look and it still hurts to raise my right arm, hence the left handed hatchet-style shaving technique I have adopted.”

Bruce finished up shaving him and rinsed off the razor before stepping aside so that Jack could rinse off his face. Bruce tossed a towel to him and opened the cabinet, picking out a bottle of aftershave. “Not my style.” Jack informed him.

“You haven't tried it.” Bruce grinned. Jack shrugged one shoulder stiffly but took the bottle from him, twisting off the cap and taking a cautious sniff. “It's not going to bite you.” Bruce laughed.

Jack scowled at him but sprayed some of the aftershave onto his neck. Bruce leaned towards him and sniffed just under his ear. “Suits you.” He smirked raising his eyes to catch Jack's.

Jack turned his head slightly, lips almost touching Bruce's. “Did you steal my clothes?” He asked.

Bruce laughed and turned to leave the bathroom. “You're coat and shirt were destroyed by the bullet and the bleeding. I threw them out. The rest I took to be cleaned. Come see.”

Jack followed him through to the lounge area. Bruce pointed to the dry cleaning bags before emptying out the shopping bags. “I wasn't sure what you would like, so I got a couple of different shirts. Take your pick. I also got you a new coat. I couldn't find a purple one, so black will have to do for now. It's still snowing, so I got a couple of sweaters too, in case you want one.”

Jack picked up one of the shirts and tried it on. “Not bad.” He smiled buttoning it up before sorting through the dry cleaning and getting properly dressed. He then located his boots which Bruce had moved from the bathroom. “That's better.” He grinned.

Bruce slipped his hand into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out three round containers. He held them out to Jack. “Thought you might like these too.”

Jack held out his hand and Bruce deposited the containers in his palm. He looked down at them and smiled. One was white face paint, one black and the third green hair chalk. He trotted off to the bathroom to apply it.

He came out a few minutes later. “Needs something.” Bruce chuckled, holding out a red lipstick. “It's called scandal.”

Jack smirked. “My usual one is called scorned, it's a little bit darker.” He sniggered smearing it across his lips and up over the scars on his cheeks.

“Back to normal.” Bruce smiled.

“Yep.” Jack replied picking up one of the sweaters. It was a dark green and went well with his purple trousers and his hair. He pulled it over his head being careful to avoid smearing his face-paint. “I should get out of here.”

“What's the rush?” Bruce asked. “You're not back to top form yet.”

“I've been off the streets for too long. The natives will be getting restless. The low-life's will be trying to move in on my turf.” Jack informed him.

“Gordon once told me, every city needed big criminals. To stop the streets descending into Anarchy.” Bruce said, tilting his head to look at Jack.

“He's a good man.” Jack quirked one half of his mouth into a grin. “He's also right. Guys like me and The Penguin. We keep the status quo. You either work for us, or you get taken out. With us around, a lot of the low-life scum is taken care off. Saves the cops the hassle.”

Bruce frowned. “I see the logic. I'm just not sure I agree with it.”

Jack laughed. “You don't need to agree with it Batsy. It's a fact and there's nothing you can do about it. The Penguin and me, we have an understanding and we try to never get taken off the streets at the same time.”

“What about the others. The Riddler, Catwoman, Poison Ivy. They work for you?” Bruce asked.

“The Riddler? That guy's nuts. I usually let Penguin deal with him. The girls stick with Harley, so they sorta worked for me.” Jack paused. “Speaking off. She gonna kill me if I step outta this room? Cause I gotta tell you. She knows where I sleep.”

“I don't know.” Bruce replied. “I couldn't find her.”

“Oh.” Jack replied. “Guess I'll just have to take my chances then.”

“You can always come back here to sleep.” Bruce reminded him. “I gave you a key card.”

“I might just do that.” Jack grinned. “It's still in the bedroom.” He turned and walked in the direction of the bedroom door.

He collected the card from the bedside table and turned to find Bruce standing in the doorway eyeing the cereal box on the bedside table. “Please tell me you ate something other than Lucky Charms in the last two days?”

Jack shrugged a cheeky grin stretching his face. “It's fortified with vitamins and minerals.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and stepped toward Jack a thought occurring to him along the way. “How did you know who I am?”

Jack giggled. “Two years ago, I sliced open Batman's arm on the town hall roof top. Three days later there was a report in the paper that Bruce Wayne was injured rock climbing. There was a picture of you with a bandage on your arm right where I sliced Batman. It made me suspicious, so the next time the Bat and I met. I punched you in the jaw hard enough to bruise. The papers claimed it had been an attempted mugging. After that, I just kept an eye on the papers, matching the injuries I gave Batman to the stories in the papers about Bruce Wayne. What the hell is spelunking anyway?”

Bruce laughed. “I have no idea. Something to do with caves. So why did you never let on, never tell anyone?”

Jack shrugged. “I figured one day the info would come in handy. Never figured it would be the day I wound up in your bed though.” He met Bruce's eyes, a shy half smile on his face.

Bruce closed the distance between them and grabbed him, placing a hand on either side of his head, he stepped close and kissed him. Jack snorted a laugh parting his lips and sliding his tongue into Bruce's mouth, hands coming up to rest on Bruce's ass.

“This is nuts.” He panted a few seconds later, breaking the kiss.

“I know.” Bruce whispered, pushing him back towards the bed, face-paint and lipstick smeared all over his face now too turning him into a dark haired parody of the Joker.

Jack's legs bumped the bed and he sat, leaning back and pulling Bruce down with him. “We're sworn enemies.” He muttered, grabbing Bruce's sweater and using it to pull him in for another kiss.

“I promise this won't stop me from trying to lock you up again if you break the law.” Bruce murmured, pulling the sweater back off over Jack's head and reaching for the buttons on his shirt.

“I promise this won't stop me from trying to blow shit up.” Jack giggled. Pulling Bruce's sweater off, smiling when he discovered he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath.

Bruce got Jack's shirt off and pushed him flat on the bed, lowering his head to lick his neck. “Why do you always have to blow shit up?” He asked, kissing his way down Jack's chest being careful of the bruises.

Jack laughed. “Because it's fun, Batsy. You really should try it.”

Bruce used his teeth to pull open the button on Jack's trousers. “I can think of other fun things to do with my time.” He raised his eyes to look at Jack, the waistband of Jack's boxers clamped between his teeth.

Jack pushed up off the bed and flipped them over, straddling Bruce's thighs. “I'll bet you can.” He grinned waggling his eyebrows comically.

Just then the theme tune to Hawaii 5-0 started playing from the vicinity of Bruce's arm making Jack laugh. “Damn.” Bruce sighed lifting his arm and glancing at the screen. “That's Gordon.” He sat up lifting Jack off his lap and sitting him down on the bed. He stood and pushed the button on his cuff. “Hey Commissioner.”

“Batman. Glad I caught you, I know it's early.” Gordon greeted him. “We've got a bit of a situation down here at the station. Hoping you can swing by?”

“What's up?” Bruce frowned looking to Jack.

“It's Harley. She's gone nuts.” He sighed. “More nuts than usual I should say. Had a bust up with The Riddler, something about the Joker. Put him in the hospital.”

“Who, The Riddler?” Bruce asked. Jack was staring at him, eyes wide.

“Yep. He'll live, but he got the business end of her bat. Now she's screaming something about all men being assholes and demanding to speak to you. Says you know where the Joker is hiding out. Did she do a number on him too?” Gordon asked.

“Yeah, she did.” Bruce replied. “I've no idea where he is now, but he'll live too.” He winked at Jack.

“Well he better get his ass back on the streets soon or this damn city will go to hell pretty quick.” Gordon sighed.

“Isn't the Penguin taking care of things?” Bruce enquired.

“Nope.” Gordon huffed. “Got himself a free pass to Arkham last night.”

“What the hell?” Bruce exclaimed.

“I've got no idea.” Gordon replied. “Still waiting for that report to land on my desk. “Basically though, it is a crime free for all right now.”

Bruce sighed. “I'm pretty sure the Joker will have it under control soon. In the meantime, keep Harley on ice, I'm on my way.”

“Make it quick.” Gordon huffed, hanging up before Bruce had a chance to respond.

“What did I tell you.” Jack grinned. “This city needs me.” He grabbed up his shirt from the bed and slipped it back on.

“Damn it.” Bruce huffed. “Wait here until I get the suit on. I'll show you the other way out.” He left the bedroom and crossed the lounge to a door in the far corner. He held up his wrist cuff and the door popped open. He disappeared inside.

Returning a short while later, in full Batman gear, he called to Jack to come through. The door led to another suite but this one was full of computers and gym equipment as well as boxes of case files. It was basically a mini batcave. Jack, having topped up his face-paint again was in full Joker mode and followed Batman out onto the balcony where he discovered there was a ladder bolted to the wall leading to the roof. They climbed up.

“Well, I guess this is where we go our separate ways.” The Joker grinned. “Tell Harley I said hello.” He burst out laughing.

Batman stepped close to him. “We have unfinished business.” He growled grabbing the Joker by the collar of his jacket.

“You'll keep.” The Joker giggled and leaned forward, kissing Batman. He pulled away a moment later. “Duty calls.” He winked at Batman and waved the key card before he took off across the rooftop. Jumping easily across to the other building despite the snow.

Batman shook his head but smiled and took off in the opposite direction, heading for the precinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really needed this story to have at least a little plot... Sorry not sorry.


	2. Did I kill him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman visits Harley

It was getting dark by the time Batman slipped in the back door of the Gotham City Police Department. He nodded politely to the few cops he passed, one of whom informed him that Gordon was in Interview Room 2. He seemed pleased to see Batman, the same could not be said for all the cops he passed. Some of them appreciated what he did. Others, not so much.

He wove his way to Interview Room 2 and knocked on the door. Stepping aside so that Harley wouldn't see him when the door opened. Commissioner Gordon stepped out a moment later, closing the door behind him.

“Batman.” He smiled. “Good to see you. I'm getting nowhere fast. She's all yours. Cameras and sound are off, just in case.”

Batman nodded. “Can we get her a transfer to Arkham? I spoke to the Joker, I'm not surprised she went off on one.”

“The Riddler isn't pressing charges so I don't see why not. I'll give them a call, I'm sure they'll be able to fit her in.” Gordon nodded. “Holler if you need any help.” He chuckled.

“Will do.” Batman smiled, stepping towards the door.

“Well it's about damn time you showed up.” Harley snarled when he entered the room. Batman closed the door and crossed to sit opposite her at the table.

“Believe it or not Harley, I was in the middle of something else when I got your request. I don't go around like this all the time you know.” He gestured to the bat suit.

Harley glared at him. “Did I kill him?”

“Who?” Batman asked.

“You know fine well.” Harley snapped.

“What makes you think I know?” Batman replied.

“I saw you carry him off that night and he hasn't been seen since. That means either he's dead or you've got him stashed somewhere.” She glared at him.

“He's alive.” Batman informed her. “I don't know where he is right now. With the Penguin back in Arkham and the Riddler in the hospital, he'll be busy protecting his turf I'm sure.”

“You did have him stashed somewhere though, didn't you.” She accused.

“What's it to you?” Batman asked. “You tried to kill him.”

Harley snorted. “I'll bet he didn't tell you why?”

“He said it was because he wouldn't marry you.” Batman muttered.

Harley laughed. “Did you sleep with him yet?”

Batman's jaw dropped and he stared at her. “Say what now?”

“Oh come on.” Harley chuckled. “Don't pretend like you don't know he's crazy about you.”

“No one's debating his sanity here Harley. What makes you think it's me, he's crazy about?” Batman stared intently at the table, too embarrassed to meet Harley's eyes. The taste of the Joker's lipstick still on his lips.

“I live with him you moron. Of course I know what he's obsessed with and trust me, he has it bad for you. You might even call it love.” Harley sighed.

“Jack is not in love with me.” Batman stated, before realising his mistake.

“Jack?” Harley burst out laughing. “He told you his real name. Oh that's just delicious. There are only three people still living that know his real name. You. Me. And him.”

Batman finally met her eyes. A look of surprise evident on his face even with the bat mask.

“Do you remember the night the Penguin burned down that church across town?” Harley asked an amused expression on her face.

“Of course.” Batman replied confused by the change of topic. “I stuffed him in Arkham for it.”

“You did.” Harley grinned. “But, do you remember the Joker blew up a warehouse the same night?”

“I vaguely recall hearing something about it, yeah.” Batman frowned.

“Yes.” Harley chuckled. “You heard about it. You weren't actually there. Jack was livid about that. Wouldn't speak to the Penguin for months. Refused to bust him out of Arkham. Eventually Oswald had to agree to let him know every time he planned something big so that they could avoid clashes over your presence.”

“You're kidding?” Batman exclaimed.

“You wanna know why I really shot him?” Harley asked, suddenly serious.

“Sure.” Batman murmured. His mind reeling.

“I told him he had to choose. Me. Or you.” Harley stared at her hands where they rested on the table. “I told him we should get married. To prove it was me he wanted to be with. Not you.” She looked up, stared directly into Batman's eyes. “He said no. Told me he knew it was crazy, but he couldn't. Wouldn't. Give you up.”

Batman stared at her stunned to silence. His brain scrambled for something to say. Some response to give to that revelation. In the end what he managed was a change of subject of sorts. “Why did you take your bat to the Riddler?”

Harley shrugged. “He was mouthing off. Spouting riddles about why the Joker left me. I couldn't take it. I'm not sorry and I don't care if you want me locked up for it.”

“He's not pressing charges.” Batman told her. “Gordon's gonna get you a transfer to Arkham.”

Harley gave a half smile. “Tell the Joker to spring me. One last time, for old time's sake.”

“I told you. I don't know where he is. I don't know when I'll see him again.” Batman replied.

Harley sighed. “Just look for the mushroom cloud.”

“What is it with him and blowing shit up?” Batman sighed too.

Harley gave a soft chuckle. “It's fun. You should try it some time.”

Batman stood to leave. “I don't think that would be in keeping with the whole good guy image.”

“It's a damn sight more entertaining though.” Harley giggled softly.

Batman paused, his hand on the doorknob. “I'll see what I can do.” He whispered opening the door. Just as he was about to close it behind him Harley called out. “He's not the man you think he is.”

“Seems to me, he's not the man you thought he was either.” Batman replied pulling the door shut on Harley's laughter. He set off to find Commissioner Gordon feeling like his head was going to pop.


	3. I'm back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker returns to his hide out.

The Joker sauntered back into his hideout and was greeted by his faithful henchman Bob. “Boss. Good to see you back.”

The Joker smiled at him. “Bob, buddy. How in the hell are you?”

Bob knew from experience that the Joker didn't give a damn about how he was. What he meant was how's my turf, everyone behaving themselves. So he answered accordingly.

“All good boss. We've managed to keep down on the rumours of your disappearance. Don't know if you heard but the Penguin got picked up last night. That might have caused problems if you hadn't come back.”

The Joker nodded. “Not to worry, Bob. I'm here now. Nice shiner by the way.” He pointed to Bob's black eye. “Where'd you get it?”

“Same place as you boss.” Bob gave a nervous smile.

The Joker laughed. “Harley came looking for me.”

“Yeah, boss. She got kinda irate when I couldn't tell her where you were. Batman was looking for you too.” Bob shrugged. “We have a plan to get the Penguin out.” He added.

“Good, good.” The Joker huffed slipping off his coat. As he did so he realised that in his rush to get out of the hotel, he had pulled on Bruce's sweater, instead of his green one. He sighed.

“We'll leave the Penguin 'til tomorrow night. I have a feeling Harley will be joining him anyway and I don't feel like making two trips.” The Joker informed Bob who nodded. The Joker sat himself down at the desk he used for planning his schemes. “Go see if you can find my old dart gun would you.”

“Yes, boss.” Bob hurried from the room.

The Joker leaned his forearms on the desk and turned his head burying his face in the sleeve of the sweater. It smelled distinctly of Bruce. Not the aftershave he had given the Joker to try. This was a richer more musky scent. The Joker closed his eyes and huffed out a breath. Opening them again he reached into the pocket of his coat and reassured himself the key card was still there.

Bob returned with the dart gun as the Joker was brushing his face-paint off the sleeve of the sweater. “Here you go boss.” Bob handed him the dart gun. Six darts, all with tranquillizers.

“Perfect.” The Joker grinned. “How are we doing for hand grenades?”

“We have sixteen at the moment, boss.” Bob smiled at him.

“Excellent. Get me four.” Bob turned to leave. “Make it five.” The Joker called as he went through the door. “I want this city to be in no doubt that I'm back.”

He rummaged around until he found his shoulder holster and slipped it on. Taking it off again when he realised the strap was going to rub against his stitched up shoulder. He tossed it aside and found the other one that would let him tuck the dart gun into the back of his trousers. That'll do, he thought pulling his coat back on as Bob returned with the grenades. “You want me to come with boss?”

“Not tonight, Bob.” The Joker patted him on the shoulder. “Take the night off, go find yourself some fun.”

Bob eyed him suspiciously. “You feeling okay boss?” He enquired.

The Joker chuckled. “Never better.” He slipped the grenades into the pockets of his coat and headed for the door.

 

The following night the Joker set out to spring the Penguin and Harley. Bob and a few of his other minions in tow. Busting people out of Arkham was easy. The staff there really couldn't care less if someone wanted to escape so the Joker wasn't expecting any trouble and he didn't get any. The whole job took less than an hour. When they got back to the hideout, the Penguin thanked him and went on his way. Harley glared at him sullenly. “Thanks for springing me.” She huffed.

“No problem.” The Joker replied. “I owed you one.”

Harley nodded staring at the floor.

“Listen.” The Joker began. “For what's it's worth. I'm sorry.” He chuckled. “I know that's not worth much. You're always welcome to stay here.”

Harley looked up at him. “Where will you be staying she asked?”

The Joker shrugged. “I've got another place I can stay.” His hand in his coat pocked fingered the key card.

“I see.” Harley nodded again. “You know it can't last?”

The Joker laughed. “Sure I do. It's only going to end badly, but what the hell. Isn't that how the best plans end?” He crossed to the bathroom and stepped over to the sink. Turning on the tap he grabbed a wash cloth and set about wiping off his face-paint before rinsing the extra green from his hair.

When he was finished he left the bathroom and headed for the door. As he passed Harley she reached for his arm and stopped him. “I won't be picking up the pieces, Mr J.”

Jack smiled sadly and kissed her briefly on the lips. “I know.”


	4. That do you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to the proper smut.

Jack slipped quietly into the suite. The lights were on and the bathroom door was half open. He could hear Bruce moving around in there. He took off his coat and threw it on the sofa wandering through to the bedroom to see if the box of Lucky Charms was still there.

He was just finishing munching on a handful of the cereal when Bruce strolled in, fresh from the shower wearing nothing but sweatpants. His eyes went wide when he saw Jack standing there. No face-paint, no lipstick, just flushed cheeks and messy blonde, faintly green curls.

Bruce closed the distance between them and slammed Jack up against the wall kissing him. Grabbing the hem of his sweater he dragged it up over Jack's head parting their lips just long enough to get it off. He ripped open his shirt, buttons scattering to the floor and lowered his mouth to kiss down his chest. Grabbing Jack by the back of his thighs he hoisted him up. Jack wrapped his legs around Bruce's waist pressing himself close, laughing as Bruce carried him towards the bed.

Bruce threw him down onto the bed and crawled up and over Jack. He grinned down at him running a hand across the bruises on Jack's chest. “You sure you're up for this?” He asked leaning down to kiss him.

Jack chuckled wrapping his arms around Bruce. “I'll be fine.”

“Good.” Bruce smiled leaning over and fishing a bottle of lube from the drawer in the bedside table.

Jack smacked his ass, hard enough to almost knock him over, making him drop the bottle of lube. Bruce's head whipped around to glare at him and Jack pushed up, flipping them over. Before Bruce had a chance to react Jack had grabbed his sweatpants and was pulling them down over his hips. He wriggled down the bed standing when he got to the edge and discarded the sweatpants. He kicked off his shoes and quickly removed his socks and trousers. Bruce laughed when he saw his boxers. They were red with circus tents all over them. He sat up sliding his legs off the bed and made a grab for Jack. Slipping off his boxers for him he placed his hands on Jack's ass cheeks and pulled him between his legs curling his body down so that he could bury his face in Jack's stomach.

Jack laughed and leaned forward pushing against Bruce until they both tumbled flat onto the bed again. Bruce flipped them over and hauled Jack further up onto the bed. Grabbing Jack by the hair he pulled his head over until their lips could meet again, bringing their bodies into line, their cocks brushing and sending a thrill right through them both.

Jack rolled them so that he was back on top and slipped down the bed until his mouth was level with Bruce's cock. Flicking his eyes up to look at Bruce, he opened his mouth and took Bruce in. Bruce groaned and fisted his hands in the sheets, pushing his hips up towards Jack. Jack purred, the vibrations making it difficult for Bruce to hold back. Jack's hands came up to push down on Bruce's hips, holding him in place while he swirled his tongue around the tip. “Jack.” Bruce groaned twisting underneath him trying not to lose it. Jack slid his mouth up and down Bruce's length, sucking and purring, scraping his teeth across the sensitised flesh. Just when Bruce was priding himself on his control, Jack paused. “I want you in me.” He murmured against Bruce's tip and Bruce lost it. Jack swallowed him down.

Bruce grabbed his arm and pulled him up laying him flat on top of him. He scrabbled around on the covers until he found the bottle of lube and quickly coated his fingers. Grabbing Jack's thighs he pulled his legs up and out sliding one hand across Jack's ass cheek towards his hole. Jack pushed up on his elbows and raised his head, kissing Bruce as he started to edge a finger into his ass.

Bruce slid his finger in and out a few times, before adding another. Jack hissed and bit at Bruce's bottom lip. Bruce paused and waited. After a few seconds Jack relaxed and Bruce started moving his fingers, loosening him off. He pushed in deep and Jack moaned as Bruce found his prostate. Pumping against it as Jack started to pant wriggling above him, their kisses turning frantic.

Bruce picked up the bottle of lube again but Jack grabbed it from his hand. Pushing his upper body away, Bruce's fingers still busy in his ass he quickly coated Bruce's cock with the lube laughing as it hardened further in his grip. When he was done he tossed the lube aside and raised himself up on his knees. Bruce's fingers sliding from his ass.

Bruce took hold of his cock and positioned it against Jack's hole. Holding it steady as Jack lowered himself down onto it. They both gasped in pleasure as it slipped easily inside. When it was buried in as far as it could go, they both took a moment to collect themselves before Jack slowly raised himself up and then slammed himself back down. They both cried out. Jack then set up a swift rhythm bouncing on top of Bruce, placing his hands on his chest so that he could play with Bruce's nipples. Bruce grabbed Jack's left shoulder and pulled him down into a breathless kiss before releasing him and reaching for his cock. Stroking him in time with the rhythm Jack had set.

Jack's panting increased in speed and his ass muscles tightened around Bruce's cock. Bruce knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer so he increased the speed of his hand on Jack's cock, tightening his grip until Jack came with a moan of “Bruce.” Bruce chuckled Jack still bouncing above him but he wasn't able to hold on any longer and he came yelling out “Jack” as he did so.

Jack lowered himself down until their bodies were pressed together, lifting his ass slightly so that Bruce could slide free. Bruce wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, turning his head so that they could kiss again.

“That do you?” Bruce asked, flicking his tongue along the edge of Jack's ear.

“For now.” Jack chuckled sliding a hand down to scratch against one of Bruce's nipples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, I wrote a sex scene, hahaha. Totally not my usual style, I far prefer to leave it to the imagination but since you asked, you received, hope I did okay.


End file.
